Hotel California
by Midori S. D. Connor
Summary: "Debe ser quizá lo más extraño que me haya pasado en la vida, y lo más perturbador, sin duda…" Songfic basado en la canción de The Eagles.


_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para dar forma a las extrañas ideas de mi cabeza._  
_La canción que usé para desarrollar esta historia tampoco me pertenece._

* * *

**~Hotel California~**

Se hace de noche, recorro una carretera desierta y oscura. El fuerte y frío viento arremete contra mi cabello.

Un olor extraño se siente en el ambiente, y viaja con ayuda de la corriente de aire.

En la distancia, veo un pequeño punto de luz. De repente mi cabeza se siente pesada y mi vista se oscurece, sin dejarme más opción que parar durante la noche en ese extraño lugar.

Dejo mi motocicleta en la entrada, y antes de que me acercara, una campanilla suena y la puerta se abre, mostrando a una chica.

Una chica que se me hace muy conocida, pero por alguna razón, no soy capaz de recordar su identidad…

-Bienvenido- me dice, y enciende una vela.- Sígueme, te mostraré el camino- comienza a recorrer el pasillo, y después de unos segundos la sigo.

Por mi mente no pasa más que una pregunta: ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?

Se escuchan voces por todo el corredor. Por más que lo intento no logro descifrar lo que dicen, lo único que logro captar es que todas las personas hablan de un tal "Hotel California".

-Esta es tu habitación, espero sea de tu agrado- me indica ella con una sonrisa, mientras abre una puerta que da hacia un cuarto sencillo.

-Gr… gra… gracias…- atino a decir, pero ella ya se ha marchado.

Observo la habitación. Tiene una cama, un armario y un espejo, lo indispensable para pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Junto al espejo hay una nota: _Todos los huéspedes están invitados a una fiesta ofrecida desde las 8:30 de la noche en el jardín. Atte. La Administración._

Bueno, si he de pasar la noche en ese lugar, asistir a aquella fiesta no estaría de más…

Por otro lado, quiero volver a ver a aquella chica, porque estoy absolutamente seguro de que la conozco, y además, es muy hermosa.

Salgo del cuarto y camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde se extiende un lugar con luces y donde suena una música que, de cierta forma, me intriga.

Y allí está _ella._ Vestida y peinada como si estuviera en una película de los años 80. Está rodeada de muchos chicos aparentemente de mi edad. Sonríe y charla con todos, y se refiere a ellos como "mis amigos".

Parece adivinar mi presencia, pues se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia donde estoy yo.

-Y bien, ¿te gusta la fiesta?- pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

-Sí, supongo… Pero… ¿por qué hacer una fiesta?- pregunto en contestación y con verdadero interés en su respuesta. Ella deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-Siempre he pensado que la música es un buen antídoto contra la tristeza… además…- dirige su mirada a la improvisada pista de baile- algunos bailan para recordar, y otros para olvidar…

Por alguna razón sus palabras me ponen nostálgico y lanzo un suspiro. Ella me mira extrañada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Eh?- sus palabras me sacan de un extraño letargo- No, no es nada…

-Y pues… ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-Cla… claro…

-Solo tienes que gritar si quieres algo- dice con una sonrisa coqueta-, sólo observa…- toma un poco de aire y exclama- ¡Capitán, un coctel de cereza!

Y un hombre viejo y con ropa, claro está, de capitán, se acerca con una copa elegantemente decorada y se la entrega, para desaparecer entre la gente.

-Inténtalo- me dice mientras toma su bebida.

-¿Estás segura?- la miro dudoso.

-Oh, pero claro…

-Está bien…- tomo un poco de aire para llamar al mesero- ¡Capitán, un vino por favor!

El hombre se acerca portando una copa de vino tinto. Lo pruebo… justamente de mi vino favorito… _esta gente tiene buen gusto_, pienso.

-Conque vino, ¿eh?- me mira por un momento y me palmea el hombro- buena elección chico…- después se da la vuelta para ver a la chica- No hemos tenido ese espíritu desde el

'69, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo asiente mientras me lanza una sonrisa.

Entre el ruido de la música y las conversaciones ajenas logro distinguir algo diferente… es como un murmullo… varias voces, que dicen lo mismo, como en un coro…

"Hotel California".

Creo que mi cara de desconcierto ante eso es muy evidente, pues la descubro mirándome fijamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, te sientes bien?- pregunta con expresión preocupada.

Asiento.

-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir… ya es bastante tarde, y planeo irme temprano en la mañana.

-¿Te irás tan pronto?- pregunta desanimada.

-Iba de camino a un lugar… no puedo darme el lujo de hacer más paradas…- la miro a los ojos- aunque de verdad quisiera quedarme un par de días más.

-Oh, está bien…- se levanta de mi lado y camina hacia las habitaciones- ¿te acompaño?

-Sería un placer- sonrío.

Ya en la habitación, recostado en la cama, es evidente que no puedo dormir. Aceptando el insomnio, me dedico a tararear una canción, que ni siquiera sé de donde conozco.

Pero al parecer no soy el único… en el corredor escucho a una mujer tararear la misma melodía.

Movido por la curiosidad, abro la puerta de la habitación para descubrir quién es aquella que intenta hacer dúo conmigo.

-Creí que ya estarías dormido…- me mira y me sonríe.

-Al parecer no podré dormir hoy…- le comento mientras con una mano intento acomodarme el cabello.

-Bueno, ya que no vas a dormir… ¿quisieras acompañarme un rato?

-No veo por qué no.- contesto alegremente mientras la sigo.

La habitación es tan diferente a las demás. Es bastante amplia, y me llama la atención los espejos colocados en el techo.

Me extiende una copa de champaña de color rosado, que acepto y sostengo con una mano temblorosa.

Brindo con ella y me tomo el contenido de la copa lentamente. Ella se limita a observarla mientras la ladea ligeramente con su mano.

-¿Pasa algo?- la miro con duda.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

-En este lugar…

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dirijo una mirada de curiosidad.

Ella se levanta del sofá donde se halla sentada, y se dirige al tocador.

Se deshace el peinado de rizos y limpia su cara, dejando atrás aquella máscara que había usado en la fiesta.

-Todos aquí somos prisioneros…- responde entre suspiros- Y lo somos por nuestra propia voluntad…

-No te entiendo…- le confieso.

Me queda viendo con expresión tierna mientras se me acerca y pone sus manos en mis mejillas.

-No puedo decírtelo… lo único que puedo hacer es advertirte…

-¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

Toma aire, para luego decirme:

-Debes irte de aquí cuanto antes… pronto amanecerá y…

Es interrumpida por un fuerte sonido que parece venir de algo bajo el suelo de la habitación, algo que sonaba como el gruñido de una enorme bestia que estaba siendo atacada.

-¡Debes irte, pronto!- me toma de la mano, jalándome hacia el pasillo que da a la puerta de salida- ¡Lo siento Silver, pero tienes que irte! ¡Vete ya!

Hago lo que me dice, salgo corriendo directo a la salida, y en el camino reparo en algo.

_Me llamó Silver… pero si yo nunca le dije mi nombre, ¿cómo lo supo?_

Mientras me distraigo en mis pensamientos, choco con algo en mi camino. O alguien, debería decir. Un hombre bastante viejo.

-¿Qué tienes, muchacho?- pone una mano sobre mi hombro- ¿por qué vas tan a prisa? ¡Cálmate!

-D… debo irme…- saco un par de billetes de mi bolsillo y se los doy- sé que de todas formas tengo que pagarle por la habitación, y… y no tengo problema…

El ruido de esa bestia que no identifico se escucha con más fuerza… rompe paredes, ventanas, puertas… Alcanzo a oír los gritos de _ella_, que al parecer no ha logrado escapar a tiempo.

Me resisto a mirar atrás.

-¿Irte?- me mira desconcertado, para luego echarse a reír- se nota que eres nuevo por aquí…

-¿A qué demonios se refiere?- grito desesperado.

-Muchacho…- ríe de nuevo, para luego cerrar la puerta principal de lugar- puedes llegar cuando lo desees…- y las palabras que dice luego me quedan resonando en la cabeza:

_… pero nunca podrás salir._

El apacible silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido por la respiración agitada y los bruscos movimientos de Silver, haciendo que la mujer que dormía a su lado se despertara también.

-¡Silver! ¿Qué pasa, qué tienes?- encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, revelando la faz del pelirrojo, que se hallaba con la mirada perdida, la boca abierta en señal de su desconcierto y sus manos aferradas fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama.

Él se quedó en silencio, como intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver y sentir. Tras un par de segundos, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos.

-Debe ser quizá el sueño más extraño que haya tenido en mi vida, y el más perturbador, sin duda- rio un poco.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Y qué soñaste?

Él le contó cada detalle, cada cosa, cada imagen, cada sonido, cada persona que encontró allí. Ella sólo asiente en silencio.

-Ya veo…- sonríe- creo que la chica con la que soñaste era yo, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí…

-Bueno…- dijo acomodando las mantas- creo que deberíamos intentar dormir de nuevo…

-Tienes razón, Blue…

Apagando las luces, se recostaron para intentar dormir durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Él estiró su brazo para rodear a la chica, quien lo recibió afectuosa, acurrucándose junto a él.

Y amaneció. Silver permaneció inmóvil e insomne aquella noche, su mente no le permitía dormir.

Vívidos recuerdos de su sueño le llegaban intermitentemente, pero uno en particular consumía su atención.

El nombre de aquel lugar.

_Hotel California._

* * *

_¿Opiniones? ¡Dejen un fic!  
Y... ¡nos leemos luego!_


End file.
